


Save Me

by wereleopard58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam saves Lenore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

I own nothing to do with Supernatural or Remy Zero's 'Save Me'


End file.
